leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alien Paranoid/Cho'Gath: Champion rework
The Goal of this Rework is: 1. Make Cho'Gath a Tank - Warden. To deal more damage to those who dive your allies (Tanks, Juggernauts, Divers, Fighters) but less to ADCs and APCs. He should be able to lead a charge (like Maokai, Alistar, Poppy) and be good at Peeling his allies. 2. Make more interactive passive in the lane and more reasonable passive ouside of the laning phase. 3. Move his current Q to his new E's passive to provide higher diversity in his kit = more depth and skill ceiling. 4. To differentiate him from other Tanks. Cho'Gath's role with his % true damages would be a Tank Buster. ---- STATISTICS: HEALTH increased to 580 (+ 89) HEALTH REGEN. increased to 10 (+ 0.95) MANA increased to 320 (+ 45) MANA REGEN. increased to 8.5 (+ 0.65) ATTACK RANGE increased to 150 ATTACK DAMAGE decreased to 59 (+ 4) ATTACK SPEED increased to 0.635 (+ 1.65%) ARMOR increased to 27 (+ 4) MOVE. SPEED decreased to 335 Increased Model Size by 15% bonus magic damage. If Cho'Gath's target is an enemy champion, epic monster or tower, it deals % bonus health}} per stack as additional magic damage, % bonus health)}} per stack}} against towers. |description2 = If Cho'Gath successfully hits an enemy unit, he rips out a chunk of their flesh which lands beneath them and lasts 10 seconds. Cho'Gath can move over these chunks to consume them and restore health}}. If Cho'Gath's target is an enemy champion or epic monster, he rips out a larger chunk of their flesh which heals himself for additional % missing health}} per stack. |description3 = Basic attacks reduce Carnivore's cooldown by seconds, doubled to 1 against enemy champions and epic monsters. |range = | }} |static = |targeting = Carnivore is an on-action effect. |additional = * Enhanced attack uses Cho'Gath's critical strike animation. }} Cho'Gath charges forward, becoming immune to crowd control effects for the duration and deals magic damage to all enemies along the way, them by 50% for second. Afterwards, Cho'Gath is by 20% for second. |leveling = |description2 = If Cho´Gath collides with the terrain or tower, he stops and creates a shock wave, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies. If he does so, Cho´Gath is also briefly for seconds. |leveling2 = | }} |description3 = Each stack increases Ferocious Charge's range, speed, collision radius and shock wave range. |range = | }} / | }} / | }} / | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Ferocious Charge is a linear dash with a point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = will block the ability. }} Cho'Gath roars in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies in a cone (capped at 400 against minions and monsters). |description2 = Enemies facing Cho'Gath for a short duration. |description3 = Enemies with their back turned to Cho'Gath are for a longer duration. |description4 = Each stack increases Feral Scream's range. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = | }} / |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Feral Scream is a conic area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = will block the ability. }} Cho'Gath's basic attacks each launch a volley of spikes in a line, dealing magic damage to enemies hit. |leveling = |range = | }} |icon2 = Rupture.png |description2 = After casting two abilities, Cho'Gath's next ability or is empowered, causing the certain area (based on the empowered ability used) to rupture after a seconds delay, enemies hit for 1 second, them by 60% for seconds afterwards and dealing magic damage. |leveling2 = |description3 = Using empowered and ruptures the ground beneath Cho'Gath's target. |description4 = Using empowered ruptures the ground where Cho'Gath stops. |description5 = Using empowered ruptures the ground beneath the first enemy champion, large or epic monster hit. |targeting = * Vorpal Spikes is an on-attack effect with a linear, pass-through skillshot component. * Rupture is a ground targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = will block the ability |additional = * Vorpal Spikes has no cast time and does not interrupt Cho'Gath's previous orders. * and 's passives apply to every target hit by spikes. * Toggled abilities do not count as ability activations for the purposes of effects such as or . * Cho'Gath's size factors into how wide of a hitbox Vorpal Spikes has. External site modifiers ( ) contribute. }} Cho'Gath attempts to eat the target enemy, dealing true damage and healing himself for 30% of the damage done. Against non-champions the damage is increased to 1000 and killing one refunds and halves Feast's cooldown. |description2 = If Feast kills its target Cho'Gath gains | }} Feast stacks up to a maximum of 8. Cho'Gath loses half of his Feast stacks, rounded up, upon death. |description3 = Each stack grants him , bonus attack range, bonus Feast cast range and increased size. |leveling = % of target's maximum health}} |leveling3 = bonus health}}| bonus health}}}} | }} | }} |range = / |Maximum Total Attack Range}}| |Maximum Cast Range}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Feast is a single target ability. |damagetype = true |spelleffects = single target |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * The health granted by active Feast stacks will increase as Cho'Gath ranks up the ability. * If an enemy's health is low enough that they will die from Feast a ring of glowing red teeth appears underneath them. }} Category:Blog posts